


The Sunshine's Riptide

by ganbawoobie



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganbawoobie/pseuds/ganbawoobie
Summary: I don't even have my own attentionIn which Cole shows Jay how to slow dance to Fall Out Boy and it leads to some more adult themes.





	The Sunshine's Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this has always been one of my favourite ships 😤😤 and sunshine riptide is like,,,the ultimate Bruiseshipping song imo
> 
> hope yall like this!! uwu

_I don't even have my own attention_

"I don't think this is even possible."

"C'mon, Sparky, it ain't that hard." 

Jay only sighed at Cole's willingness, twirling a lock of red-brown hair around his finger. "You don't slow dance to Fall Out Boy," he commented, "you slow dance to Mozart...or to some other classical or slow songs."

Cole returned the sigh with a small laugh, grabbing his boyfriend by the hand and pulling him in anyways. "It's simple, just follow me, okay?"

It wasn't the first time they had danced together. Usually, even Cole would have a soft spot for something more...slow-dancy material. But this time, Fall Out Boy's "Sunshine Riptide" played in the background.

"Fine, show me how to slow dance to your soft rock, dirtboy." He teased, leaning up to plant a small kiss to Cole's cheek. 

_The world tried to burn all the mercy out of me but you know I wouldn't let it_

The two swayed back and forth for a bit, Jay's head plastered to Cole's chest with their fingers interlocked. There movements became locked in with the tempo of the song, almost as if it were controlling them like puppets. 

_'Cause I'm stuck in the sunshine riptide_

"Y'know, this is probably my favorite thing to do with you.." Cole commented, slowly dipping Jay downwards with a small smile. The latter gave a small laugh, moving his hands to pull him into a passionate kiss, their lips moving together in sync before they had to pull away to catch their breath. 

_You came in like a wave when I was feeling alright_

"You're so fucking amazing.." The brunette sighed out as they returned to their former position. 

_The sunshine..._

"I can say the same about you." Cole chuckled, pulling him in for another heart fluttering, stomach dropping kiss. It became rougher and messier after a couple of seconds, ending with Jay's back against the wall, and both boys panting.

_Smokin' in my fuckin' brain, passin' through_ _my fuckin' town_

Before either of them could utter a word, lips were pressed back together, the brief battle of dominance of course going to Cole. 

Their antics eventually led to them both stumbling to the shared bedroom, bodies clashing eagerly before crashing into the mattress. As their lips parted again, Jay felt his face heat, and his body nearly entering into panic mode. 

"Wait-..we've never...Is this going to..." he began to worry and blabber on, sitting up against the headboard as more incomplete sentences rolled out of his mouth. Cole gave a heavy sigh, pushing mattes black hair from his eyes. It was true. But not only had they as a couple never had sex, but both of them still had their virginity in tact. At least they knew no diseases were going to be thrown around. 

"Babe, relax, okay? We don't have to if you don't want to." He assured. Jay was one of the types who preached consent for just about everything inherently sexual, even kissing. Cole got up while Jay continued to worry and motor off, coming back with just a small bottle lube and a condom.

"I want to. God I want to. But we've never done this before. Ever! I doubt there's anything we need anywhere and-...you're already prepared..."

"We've been together for two years, and we're twenty two. What did you expect?" Cole laughed, setting the items down and bringing Jay into a kiss once more. It seemed calmer, more passionate than those preceding it tonight. Soft yet still roughened lips trailed down Jay's neck, reaching his collar before breaking to pull off the plain, deep blue t-shirt he was wearing. 

Despite all of the rigorous training, Jay's form remained relatively lean, as if he were more built for speed than strength, unlike his boyfriend. His skin was tanned, but not as dark as Kai's or Cole's by any means. Cole took heavy note of this. He honestly thought his lover's body was perfect. It created the stereotypical twink look on the ex-ninja, and he fucking adored how cute it was. 

Lips met again with fury, and Cole fully allowed for Jay to flip their position to where the latter was straddling him. Hips naturally bucked upwards, creating the most savoury noise Cole had ever heard from Jay. 

"That's what I want to hear more of..." He growled into the now messy kiss, hands gripping those damned hips his lover owned. He swore Jay was built more feminine than even some biological females he knew.

Jay broke the kiss after a few more moments, practically tearing at Cole's black tank to get it off of him. It was surprising vigor from the brunette compared to his blabbering earlier, but neither of them commented on it. 

"You have a body like a fucking God." Jay commented, a small blush growing upon his freckled cheeks. He splayed his hands out over Cole's torso, admiring how built his boyfriend was. The latter thanked the Gods for all of that strength training he had been through; he had Jay practically drooling over his body at this point. 

Jay felt electricity bubbling in his gut, flowing into the rest of his body. He swore his groin had the most of it, and judging by Cole's knowing gaze and smirk, he was right. 

Their position changed again: Cole towering over Jay like a dog that had pinned its prey to the ground. Those pleading blue eyes had a way of piercing into Cole's soul, but this time that loving feeling was transforming into deep lust and want for the male beneath him. 

He snapped out of it soon enough. His unintentional grip loosened on Jay's slim wrists, his deep brown eyes clouded now with worry. "Shit..Are you okay? Should we stop? We can if you need.." He was silenced by another passionate kiss, which gave him the answer he needed. 

Calloused hands trailed down smooth skin before reaching their destination. Cole hooked his thumbs over the waistband of pale yellow sleep pants and boxers at the same time, both of them removed within seconds. Jay shuddered at the cool air hitting his body, but no other negative reaction seemed to surface. 

Cole's lips trailed across the soft skin of Jay's thighs, hands trailing upwards slowly and as lightly as possible. He felt the other shudder in a moment of excitement, a shaky noise passing his lips. His own hands moved to meet Cole's as he moved back to be over the smaller male. 

Their lips met yet again, sloppily as Cole hastily fumbled with the grey sweatpants he wore. Eventually they, along with his boxers, were haphazardly discarded to the floor. The connection was broken by Jay, who pushed on Cole's chest with a whine. 

"Can...can we finally get down to it..?" He managed out, breath laboured and tattered with passion. He could see the look in those blue eyes: he wanted this so badly. They both did.

Without a moment of hesitation, Cole grabbed the small bottle of lube from beside them, uncapping it and putting a small yet generous amount into his hand. He gently teased and managed two fingers in at just the start. He felt Jay shiver with either anticipation, fear, or arousal, or maybe a mixture of all three. The two appendages were soon joined by a third, causing Jay to emit the sexiest noise Cole swore he had ever heard. It sent signals straight to his dick, making him give a low groan of his own.

Jay shuddered again when the three fingers inside of him curled upwards, just barely grazing his g-spot. The action didn't go unnoticed by Cole as he made the same motion whilst pushing more inwards. The sound his lover released was like fucking heaven's song to his ears. 

A couple of moments later, Cole removed his fingers to Jay's disappointment. The former only laughed, as he moved the Jay's legs to sit on his shoulders, giving Cole the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

A condom-which just so happened to be fucking blue-hung between Cole's teeth. Jay watched with lidded as he opened the package and slipped the latex protection on. At this point, he didn't care if Cole would had worn it or not. 

Jay had become lost in the moment. It wasn't until he felt a sharp pain that he snapped back into reality, clenching his hands tight and holding back a pained noise. He hadn't expected Cole to be so fucking huge. He whined and whimpered, causing his boyfriend to stop all motion.

"Fuck, are you okay? Should we stop?" He questioned, those deep brown eyes focused on Jay. The latter responded with a firm shake of his head and a deep breath. 

Cole chewed his lip a bit, leaning down to meet Jay's lips in haste. He wanted to distract from the pain in anyway he could. When he finally had full attention, he slowly pushed more inwards, nervous over the noises that Jay made with each movement. The process repeated until he was fully inside, signaled by a sharp noise from the male laying beneath him.

After a few moments used to calm Jay down, Cole moved his hips back a bit then forward, testing the waters. The boy beneath him let out a breathy noise, causing him to smile a bit as he leaned down to plant a kiss to his cheek. 

"I love you. I love you so god damn much.." He whispered, continuing the motion as Jay writhed and moaned beneath him in pleasure. He let out a particularly sharp noise each time Cole brushed against his prostate, which of course caused the other to push deeper. 

Each thrust opened new worlds of pleasure to the lightning master. His hands clenched, his toes curled, bursts of electricity flowed through his veins with each movement from his devoted lover. He begged for more: harder, faster,  _deeper_. Cole was not shy to meet his demands, causing Jay to emit noises he never knew he could even make. 

Of course, as a teenager, he watched numerous porn videos, but none of them compared to this. Those were all staged, just sex. But this. This was flowing in the moment, two people who had fallen so in love with each other that they trusted one another to be able to do this. The thought passed Jay's mind multiple times during the time. 

Cole muttered words of love every few moments. Things like "You're doing great baby" and "I love you so fucking much" escaped his lips, and Jay relished in that. He knew they weren't just empty words. 

"C..Cole.. _fuck_...I'm close.." Jay managed out between moans and other noises, pushing the matted black hair from his boyfriend's face. Their eyes met before they drew in for another kiss, sloppy but passionate. 

" _Let it out, baby..go ahead.._ " Cole urged with a low, almost growl-like noise. His movements became broken and out of sync, and with one final, shallow thrust, both of them had cum.

Jay's entire body twitched as his orgasm hit and even into the afterglow. Cole stayed still, holding his hands tightly as he rode out his entire orgasm. Their breaths became laboured and audible. 

Cole eventually had to pull out, to which Jay gave a sigh. The condom was discarded to the trash can beside the bed, and the bottle of lube was thrown to the floor haphazardly. 

After a few moments of holding his lover close, Cole put his pants back on and walked into the bathroom. He wiped the few dribbles of cum that had made it to his body away, then came back with a separate wet washcloth for Jay. He cleaned the smaller male up, then threw the cloth back into the bathroom. Jay heard the door to the room open, but didn't say anything. Moments later, Cole returned with two water bottles, one for each of them. 

As he climbed back onto the mattress, he handed one of the bottles to Jay, which he nearly emptied in seconds. After he had set both bottles to the side, he picked up Jay's pants and helped him put them back on. 

"Don't need you getting cold on me, bluejay." Cole whispered, planting a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's temple as he pulled the comforter over both of them. He happily wrapped his arms around Jay's waist, tucking his head onto the freckled shoulder. He laid there, listening as Jay's breathing settled into a sleeping pattern. 

Cole smiled, planting another kiss to his boyfriend's face as he cuddled him closely. 

"My sunshine riptide..." He muttered sweetly, eventually falling into a deep sleep of his own. 


End file.
